Cancer arises when a normal cell undergoes neoplastic transformation and becomes a malignant cell. Transformed (malignant) cells escape normal physiologic controls specifying cell phenotype and restraining cell proliferation. Transformed cells in an individual's body thus proliferate, forming a tumor. When a tumor is found, the clinical objective is to destroy malignant cells selectively while mitigating any harm caused to normal cells in the individual undergoing treatment.
Chemotherapy is based on the use of drugs that are selectively toxic (cytotoxic) to cancer cells. Several general classes of chemotherapeutic drugs have been developed, including drugs that interfere with nucleic acid synthesis, protein synthesis, and other vital metabolic processes. These generally are referred to as antimetabolite drugs. Other classes of chemotherapeutic drugs inflict damage on cellular DNA. Drugs of these classes generally are referred to as genotoxic.
Susceptibility of an individual neoplasm to a desired chemotherapeutic drug or combination of drugs often, however, can be accurately assessed only after a trial period of treatment. The time invested in an unsuccessful trial period poses a significant risk in the clinical management of aggressive malignancies.
The repair of damage to cellular DNA is an important biological process carried out by a cell's enzymatic DNA repair machinery. Unrepaired lesions in a cell's genome can impede DNA replication, impair the replication fidelity of newly synthesized DNA and/or hinder the expression of genes needed for cell survival. Thus, genotoxic drugs generally are considered more toxic to actively dividing cells that engage in DNA synthesis than to quiescent, nondividing cells. Normal cells of many body tissues, however, are quiescent and commit infrequently to re-enter the cell cycle and divide. Greater time between rounds of cell division generally is afforded for the repair of DNA damage in normal cells inflicted by chemotherapeutic genotoxins. As a result, some selectivity is achieved for the killing of cancer cells. Many treatment regimes reflect attempts to improve selectivity for cancer cells by coadministering chemotherapeutic drugs belonging to two or more of these general classes.
Because effective chemotherapy in solid tumors often requires a combination of agents, the identification and quantification of determinants of resistance or sensitivity to each single drug has become an important tool to design individual combination chemotherapy.
Widely used genotoxic anticancer drugs that have been shown to damage cellular DNA are cisplatin (DDP) and carboplatin. Cisplatin and/or carboplatin currently are used in the treatment of selected, diverse neoplasms of epithelial and mesenchymal origin, including carcinomas and sarcomas of the respiratory, gastrointestinal and reproductive tracts, of the central nervous system, and of squamous origin in the head and neck. Cisplatin in combination with other agents is currently preferred for the management of testicular carcinoma, and in many instances produces a lasting remission. (Loehrer et al., 1984, 100 Ann. Int. Med. 704). Cisplatin (DDP) disrupts DNA structure through formation of intrastrand adducts. Resistance to platinum agents such as DDP has been attributed to enhanced tolerance to platinum adducts, decreased drug accumulation, or enhanced DNA repair.
Oxaliplatin, another platinum-based chemotherapeutic agent carrying a 1,2-diaminocyclohexane ring has shown anti-tumor efficacy in vitro and in vivo. This bulky carrier group is considered to lead to platinum-DNA adducts, which are more cytotoxic than adducts formed from other platinum agents and more effective at blocking DNA replication. Recent data have shown that deficiency in the mismatch repair system (MMR) as well as increased ability of the replication complex to synthesize DNA past the site of DNA damage (enhanced replicative bypass) cause resistance to cisplatin, but not to oxaliplatin (Raymond et al., Semin Oncol 25, Suppl 5: 4-12, 1998).
Excision repair of bulky DNA adducts, such as those formed by platinum agents, appears to be mediated by genes involved in DNA damage recognition and excision. Cleaver et al., Carcinogenesis 11:875-882 (1990); Hoeijmakers et al., Cancer Cells 2:311-320 (1990); Shivji et al., Cell 69:367-374 (1992). Indeed, cells carrying a genetic defect in one or more elements of the enzymatic DNA repair machinery are extremely sensitive to cisplatin. Fraval et al. (1978), 51 Mutat. Res. 121, Beck and Brubaker (1973), 116 J. Bacteriol 1247.
The excision repair cross-complementing (ERCC1) gene is essential in the repair of DNA adducts. The human ERCC1 gene has been cloned. Westerveld et al., Nature (London) 310:425-428 (1984); Tanaka et al., Nature 348:73-76 (1990); (Accession No. XM—009432, incorporated by reference herein with SEQ ID NO: 10). Several studies using mutant human and hamster cell lines that are defective in this gene and studies in human tumor tissues indicate that the product encoded by ERCC1 is involved in the excision repair of platinum-DNA adducts. Dabholkar et al., J. Natl. Cancer Inst. 84:1512-1517 (1992); Dijt et al., Cancer Res. 48:6058-6062 (1988); Hansson et al., Nucleic Acids Res. 18: 35-40 (1990).
When transfected into DNA-repair deficient CHO cells, ERCC1 confers cellular resistance to platinum-based chemotherapy by its ability to repair platinum-DNA adducts. Hansson et al., Nucleic Acids Res. 18: 35-40 (1990). Currently accepted models of excision repair suggest that the damage recognition/excision step is rate-limiting to the excision repair process.
The relative levels of expression of excision repair genes such as ERCC1 in malignant cells from cancer patients receiving platinum-based therapy has been examined. Dabholkar et al., J. Natl. Cancer Inst. 84:1512-1517 (1992). ERCC1 overexpression in gastric cancer patients has been reported to have a negative impact on tumor response and ultimate survival when treated with the combined platinum-based and antimetabolite-based chemotherapeutic regimen (cisplatin/fluorouracil), (Metzger, et al., J Clin Oncol 16: 309, 1998). Thus, intratumoral levels of ERCC1 expression may be a major prognostic factor for determining whether or not a platinum-based chemotherapy either alone or combined with an antimetabolite-based therapy would be effective in treating cancer patients.
Antimetabolic cytotoxic chemotherapeutic compounds include drugs that interfere with nucleic acid synthesis, protein synthesis, and other vital metabolic processes. For example, 5-Fluorouracil (5-FU) is a very widely used drug used for the treatment of many different types of cancers, including major cancers such as those of the GI tract and breast (Moertel, C. G. New Engl. J. Med., 330:1136-1142, 1994). 5-FU as a single agent was for more than 40 years the standard first-line treatment for colorectal cancer, but the combination of 5-FU and CPT-11 has recently been introduced as an alternative first-line therapy for advanced colorectal cancer (Saltz et al., Irinotecan Study Group. New England Journal of Medicine. 343:905-14, 2000). The combination of 5-FU and oxaliplatin has produced high response rates in colorectal cancers (Raymond et al., Semin. Oncol., 25:4-12, 1998). Thus, it is likely that 5-FU will be used in cancer treatment for many years because it remains the central component of current chemotherapeutic regimens. In addition, single agent 5-FU therapy continues to be used for patients in whom combination therapy with CPT-11 or oxaliplatin is likely to be excessively toxic.
5-FU is typical of most anti-cancer drugs in that only the minority of patients experience a favorable response to the therapy. Large randomized clinical trials have shown the overall response rates of tumors to 5-FU as a single agent for patients with metastatic colorectal cancer to be in the 15-20% range (Moertel, C. G. New Engl. J. Med., 330:1136-1142, 1994). In combination with other the chemotherapeutics mentioned above, tumor response rates to 5-FU-based regimens have been increased to almost 40%. Nevertheless, the majority of treated patients derive no tangible benefit from having received 5-FU based chemotherapy, and are subjected to significant risk, discomfort, and expense. Since there has been no reliable means of anticipating the responsiveness of an individual's tumor prior to treatment, the standard clinical practice has been to subject all patients to 5-FU-based treatments, fully recognizing that the majority will suffer an unsatisfactory outcome.
The mechanism of action and the metabolic pathway of 5-FU have been intensively studied over the years to identify the most important biochemical determinants of the drug's anti-tumor activity. The ultimate goal was to improve the clinical efficacy of 5-FU by a) modulation of its intracellular metabolism and biochemistry and b) by measuring response determinants in patients' tumors prior to therapy to predict which patients are most likely to respond (or not to respond) to the drug.
The first studies in the area of tumor response prediction to 5-FU based therapy centered on its target enzyme, Thymidylate Synthase (TS), in colorectal cancer. TS has also been cloned (Kaneda et al., J. Biol. Chem. 265 (33), 20277-20284 (1990); Accession No. NM—001071, incorporated by reference herein with SEQ ID NO: 11). Leichman et al (Leichman et al., J. Clin Oncol., 15:3223-3229, 1997) carried out a prospective clinical trial to correlate tumor response to 5-FU with TS gene expression as determined by RT-PCR in pre-treatment biopsies from colorectal cancers. This study showed: 1) a large 50-fold range of TS gene expression levels among these tumors, and 2) strikingly different levels of TS gene expression between responding and non-responding tumors. The range of TS levels of the responding groups (0.5-4.1×10−3, relative to an internal control) was narrower than that of the non-responding groups (1.6-23.0×10−3, relative to an internal control). The investigators determined a resulting “non-response cutoff” threshold level of TS expression above which there were only non-responders. Thus, patients with TS expression above this “non-response cutoff” threshold could be positively identified as non-responders prior to therapy. The “no response” classification included all therapeutic responses with <50% tumor shrinkage, progressing growth resulting in a >25% tumor increase and non-progressing tumors with either <50% shrinkage, no change or <25% increase. These tumors had the highest TS levels. Thus, high TS expression identifies especially resistant tumors. TS expression levels above a certain threshold identified a subset of tumors not responding to 5-FU, whereas TS expression levels below this number predicted an appreciably higher response rate.
Interestingly, Papamichael et al., has concluded that oxaliplatin enhances the anabolic pathway for 5-FU in combination treatment. Br. J. Cancer, 78 (Suppl. 2), 98 p. 12, 1998; Oncologist 1999; 4(6):478-87. This may underpin the efficacy of 5-FU and oxaliplatin combination chemotherapy treatment in cancer. Moreover, because 5-FU-based and platinum-based chemotherapy are known to be dependant on TS and ERCC1 expression levels, respectively, it is particularly important to make an accurate determination of ERCC1 expression and TS expression from patient derived tumor tissue samples to prognosticate a 5-FU-based and platinum-based chemotherapy.
Most patient derived pathological samples are routinely fixed and paraffin-embedded (FPE) to allow for histological analysis and subsequent archival storage. Thus, most biopsy tissue samples are not useful for analysis of gene expression because such studies require a high integrity of RNA so that an accurate measure of gene expression can be made. Currently, gene expression levels can be only qualitatively monitored in such fixed and embedded samples by using immunohistochemical staining to monitor protein expression levels.
Until now, quantitative gene expression studies including those of ERCC1 and TS expression have been limited to reverse transcriptase polymerase chain reaction (RT-PCR) amplification of RNA from fresh or frozen tissue. U.S. Pat. No. 5,705,336 to Reed et al., discloses a method of quantifying ERCC1 mRNA from ovarian tumor tissue and determining whether that tissue will be sensitive to platinum-based chemotherapy. As in Leichman et al., Reed et al., quantify mRNA from frozen tumor biopsies.
The use of frozen tissue by health care professionals as described in Leichman et al., and Reed et al., poses substantial inconveniences. Rapid biopsy delivery to avoid tissue and subsequent mRNA degradation is the primary concern when planning any RNA-based quantitative genetic marker assay. The health care professional performing the biopsy, must hastily deliver the tissue sample to a facility equipped to perform an RNA extraction protocol immediately upon tissue sample receipt. If no such facility is available, the clinician must promptly freeze the sample in order to prevent mRNA degradation. In order for the diagnostic facility to perform a useful RNA extraction protocol prior to tissue and RNA degradation, the tissue sample must remain frozen until it reaches the diagnostic facility, however far away that may be. Maintaining frozen tissue integrity during transport using specialized couriers equipped with liquid nitrogen and dry ice, comes only at a great expense.
Routine biopsies generally comprise a heterogenous mix of stromal and tumorous tissue. Unlike with fresh or frozen tissue, FPE biopsy tissue samples are readily microdissected and separated into stromal and tumor tissue and therefore, offer advantage over the use of fresh or frozen tissue. However, isolation of RNA from fixed tissue, and especially fixed and paraffin embedded tissue, results in highly degraded RNA, which is generally not thought to be applicable to gene expression studies.
A number of techniques exist for the purification of RNA from biological samples, but none is reliable for isolation of RNA from FPE samples. For example, Chomczynski (U.S. Pat. No. 5,346,994) describes a method for purifying RNA from tissues based on a liquid phase separation using phenol and guanidine isothiocyanate. A biological sample is homogenized in an aqueous solution of phenol and guanidine isothiocyanate and the homogenate thereafter mixed with chloroform. Following centrifugation, the homogenate separates into an organic phase, an interphase and an aqueous phase. Proteins are sequestered in the organic phase, DNA in the interphase, and RNA in the aqueous phase. RNA can be precipitated from the aqueous phase. Unfortunately, this method is not applicable to fixed and paraffin-embedded (FPE) tissue samples.
Other known techniques for isolating RNA typically utilize either guanidine salts or phenol extraction, as described for example in Sambrook, J. et al., (1989) at pp. 7.3-7.24, and in Ausubel, F. M. et al., (1994) at pp. 4.0.34.4.7. Again, none of the known methods provides reproducible quantitative results in the isolation of RNA from paraffin-embedded tissue samples.
Techniques for the isolation of RNA from paraffin-embedded tissues are thus particularly needed for the study of gene expression in tumor tissues, since expression levels of certain receptors or enzymes can be used to determine the likelihood of success of a particular treatment.
Molecular predictive markers for resistance or sensitivity of oxaliplatin have not yet been determined. There is a need for such markers to determine the likelihood of success of oxaliplatin/5-FU based therapies. We report here a significant inverse association for both the intratumoral mRNA expression of the excision repair gene ERCC1 and intratumoral mRNA expression of the thymidylate synthase gene (TS) with clinical outcome in patients with tumors undergoing 5-FU/oxaliplatin combination-chemotherapy.
Accordingly, it is the object of the invention to provide a method of quantifying ERCC1 and/or TS mRNA from tumor tissue in order to provide an early prognosis for proposed genotoxic cancer therapies. It is, also the object of the invention to provide a method for assessing ERCC1 and/or TS levels in tissues fixed and paraffin-embedded (FPE) and predicting the probable resistance of a patient's tumor to treatment with 5-FU and oxaliplatin by examining the amount ERCC1 and/or TS mRNA in a patient's tumor cells and comparing it to a predetermined threshold expression level.